


Part 1: Power...

by orphan_account



Series: Love, Blood, and Darkness... [1]
Category: Devil May Cry, 血界戦線 | Kekkai Sensen | Blood Blockade Battlefront
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Leo gaining some power cause I don’t believe any of us want to see the guy get hurt..., Multi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Something ate away at Leonardo.His only support to his friends and co-workers that he treated as family was the damned eyes stuck into him.Not to mention, the young man was going through some changes, good and bad. Although, now he’s started seeing one of his Co-Workers differently too. Watch as the third descendant of Sparda is revealed.2 Brother’s he never knew about...A Nephew with a worse attitude problem than Zapp...And something new gained as Leonardo realizes his capabilities from his Eyes and the blood that’s coursing through him...





	1. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where to begin. A man by the name of Dante, who is an acquaintance of Klaus, comes by Lebra Headquarters, during an attack by FEMT, again. Currently Dante has come with a favor, during a time Leo has started to go through some...  
Changes...

Of all the times for FEMT to attack the city, WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE DURING TRAFFIC?! AND WITH THE SAME DAMN CANNIBAL MONSTERS FOR THE THIRD TIME IN A ROW! Those were the thoughts going through Leo’s head. It had been only a week since he and Michella nearly lost their lives to a crazed maniac after his eyes. 

Since then, Leo had been working part time at his job as he was trying to raise money for a new apartment and was getting sick of getting woken up to Zapp’s ass on his face. He’ll miss Gilbert’s morning Tea though, but he doesn’t want to be a burden. At least that’s how he thought as a crazed monster was chasing him on his scooter.

Leo:*Screaming* Again with the monster formula?! Can’t this guy get something new?! My hair is already starting to turn white from this mess!

Leo had first noticed he had a few silver strands when Gilbert mentioned it this morning, but he thought nothing of it originally and thought it was probably a prank from Zapp or something. Just then, the monster chasing Leo was tackled to the side and crashed into a building. Leo looked back for a second, only to see something similar to a Beyondian with glowing blue wings and a flaming sword slice the monster in half. 

Leo: Woah!  
Leo called out to the seeming beyondian.  
Leo: THANKS MISTER!

Crap, Leo thought. I’m late to work at Headquarters. Hopefully Black is still sleeping there. He’ll probably be safe since it takes a lot of fire power to bring down the Libra Headquarters now. Now that I think about it, didn’t Klaus say another monster hunter from another organization was visiting? Can’t wait to meet them if Mr. Klaus respects them that much.

Just then, another thought ran by Leo’s mind. 

Oh CRAP! IM SUPPOSED TO GREET HIM AT HEADQUARTERS! 

Just then, Leo pushed his scooter to the max and activated his eyes to find the best and safest way there. 

The man’s gonna be confused as hell with what’s happening out here!, Leo thought.

________________________________________

Libra Headquarters:

Klaus: And that’s what’s happened in the city so far...

???: Man Klaus, now that’s some stuff to swallow. And your saying this is the THIRD time this FEMT guy had done this crap?

Klaus had a bit of a nervous sweat.

Klaus: I’m afraid so...

The mysterious figure had his feet up on the coffee table in the office. A Crimson Red trenchcoat hanged on a coat rack not too far with two pistols in their holsters on the table next to the man’s feet and a pizza box with half the slices missing.

Klaus: Sorry about all the trouble Dante. I was hoping to welcome you into Hellsalem’s Lot a bit more peacefully.

Dante: *Swallowing one more slice* Well, from the stories I hear about this place, I’m not really all that surprised. 

The man wiped his hands and proceeded to scratch his silver-white haired head.

Dante: Hey Gil, most of the members of Libra are out defending the city, right?

Gilbert: Yes, Master Dante. Currently, FEMT released these half baked monsters out of, and I quote, boredom?

Dante: Gotcha. But I gotta ask...

Dante points to the couch across him...

Dante: Who’s the kid?

William, aka Black, had been sitting upright and still while sweating extremely nervously. He had just woke up about an hour ago to explosions coming from the city to the two men emitting an extremely serious mood, opposite to how they appeared to be acting.

William was crying in his mind thinking: I wish Leo was here because I feel like I’m about to be crushed from all this pressure!

And as if a god of fortune answered his prayer, Leo burst in the door screaming...

Leo: Klaus! I’m so sorry I was late! First there was work, and then traffic, and then these monsters attacked...

Klaus raised a single hand and interrupted: It’s alright Leonardo. We’re just glad you made it back.

Klaus’ phone then started to ring. As he went to answer, Leo finally noticed the Silver Haired man sitting on the couch. 

Leo: Uh, hello. Nice to meet ya, I’m Leo. And you are...?

Gilbert chirped in: This is Dante, proprietor of the organization by the name of Devil May Cry, the somewhat predecessor of Libra, and lifelong friend of Master Klaus.

Dante: It’s not all that impressive. Our organization isn’t well known since there’s not many of us who exactly have the ability to fight the strange things in the world, mono e mono. Heard a lot about you kid.

Something felt off yet familiar about Dante to Leonardo. He felt like he could sense an incredible power and familiarity to it. But before he could think too much into it, Klaus announced...

Klaus: Femt’s monster skirmish just came to an end. Most of the team just has small injuries, and we only have around fifteen casualties in total. Apparently, a strange Beyondian went and chipped in, yet strangely disappeared. Right now, Chain, Zed, and Zapp are closest to Headquarters so they’ll be arriving first. Steven and K.K. will be arriving separately after them. As for the Beyondian...

Klaus eyed Dante suspiciously...

Dante raised both his hands in a jokingly surrender: Alright, ya caught me, he’s one of my own. My nephew, Nero. He said he didn’t want me to, and I quote, have all the fun again. My brother will be arriving soon too. 

Leo screamed in surprise at the realization: That Beyondian is your nephew?! The one swinging that giant sword?! You look nothing alike!

Dante couldn’t help but laugh: It’s one of our abilities kid. Most people with the ability to fight the supernatural use a form of blood technique. We, at Devil May Cry, have stronger bodies and fighting styles. We also have different abilities, one we named “Devil Trigger” to explain our transformation. 

As an example, Dante transformed his hand partially into a Black And Red Leather and Scalled claw.

Dante: Our abilities are greatly enhanced at least 20 times normal. We also continuously get stronger as we fight and heal at rapid speeds. 

Leo: So wait, are you Beyondian or not?

Dante: No. At least, not in the current version of it. There’s a reason why my company is called Devil May Cry. I’m half human...

Leo: And half demon?

Dante: Jackpot!

Leo: I need to sit down.

As Leo sat down opposite to Dante and calmed down a bit, he finally noticed William, who looked like on the verge of passing out.

Leo: Oh right! Black, you ok?

Black: Leo, please never leave me alone here again. I feel like I was in a college interview all over again...

Leo: Hang on, I’ll grab you something to drink.

As if he already was a step ahead, Gilbert set down 4 teacups and a tea pot. He filled the first in and handed it to Klaus. He filled the last three and put it in front of eachother.

Leo takes a sip: So, “Dante”...

Dante: Yeah?

Leo: What is your business in Hellsalem’s Lot, anyways. Not that I don’t mind meeting another on of Klaus’ friends or another monster hunter of sorts.

Dante: Well, it’s a long story, but I found out that I might have a brother...

Leo: I thought you said he was coming here later?

Dante: No, another brother. You see, I found out that when me and my brother, Vergil, first measured our power in our youth, we found something “interesting”. Our power was only a Third of what our father had. Right now, we’ve each gained and even surpassed our father Sparda’s power, but it still begs the question. Why a third? Why did we originally had a third of the power to work with when it should have been atleast half. Then it came to us, we have another brother...

Leo: Ok...? But how do you know you have another brother?

Dante: Originally, it was just a connection me and Vergil had. The only time we haven’t sensed eachother was either when one of our power’s hadn’t started awakening yet, or the other was stuck down in hell.

Leo: I’m sorry, HELL?!

Dante: Long story. Anyways, we’ve only just now sensed a bit of this third’s power, but not enough to where we can pin point it.

Klaus: And that’s where you come in Leonardo.

Leo: Right, my eyes. But how can they help?

Dante: Klaus told me that you have the ability to see Aura’s. We had a thought that maybe if you looked at mine, you can find the guy since we each share a seed of power.

Leo: I guess that makes sense, but no promises, alright? 

Leo had opened his eyes and took a look at Dante. His aura was bright red with a black outline. It looked as strong as Klaus’, maybe even stronger. He started to understand why Klaus had respect for the guys. He looked out the window, into the city to see if he can find a trail. Nothing. He then tried again with another lense to get a better look. He started seeing shimmers around the city, and when he added another lense to his search, he saw why this was going to be difficult. This guy had been EVERYWHERE in the city. His aura was traced that it made it look like a trail in a maze. His eyes started aching, so he closed them.

Leo: Sorry guys. There is a trace of the guy, but it’s everywhere in the city. I could try another lense for some more detail, but it won’t do anything right now.

Dante: That’s more than enough kid. Atleast we know he’s somewhere around here. Oh, and take this.

Dante pulled out a black box and slid it on the table toward Leo. Leo felt a slight warmth when first holding the box and then it went to a cool temperature. When Leo opened the box, he opened his eyes wide out of surprise. Inside the box were red rubies. Atleast 30 of them! Red as blood too. These things would be worth Hundreds if Thousands each in the market. What Leo didn’t know is that he was using Vision Jumble by accident until Black grabbed his arm and shook him back to reality. Everyone in the room was rubbing their eye lids.

Dante: Jeez kid, what was that about.

Leo: I can’t accept these.

Dante: Too late kid. Klaus told me you were someone who shyed away at rewards a lot...

Klaus coughed nervously.

Dante: So I put a nifty spell on that box. You can’t hand it back to me or Klaus. Your only able to cash those babies in.

Leo had never felt defeated by a reward before. Gods knew he needed the money but still.

Leo: You tricked me!

Dante: I wouldn’t call it a trick, more like a surprise reward. Atleast we know the guy is in the city.

Leo sighed defeated. He put the box to the side.

Leo: Ok, what now?

Klaus: Zapp and Zed just entered the building, along with Dante’s nephew. Apparently, they got into a fight outside for a bit, and Zed is carrying Zapp who is currently unconscious. And Chain is currently...

As soon as Klaus mentioned her, Chain appeared through the wall grinning.

Chain: You guys should have seen the ass kicking that shit face got!

Klaus: We’ll wait to brief everyone else when they get here then. 

Leo had a thought...

Leo: Hey Klaus, has Dante ever fought Blood Breads before? 

Dante grinned at the question: Fought? Kid, I’ve slain too many to count...

End of Chapter 1...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, hope you guys liked chapter 1. Expect the next Chapter soon.


	2. Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo had just got a large sum of cash forced onto him. No clue why, and no clue what to do. So, he bought a large apartment complex and offered Libra to use it as a secondary safe house.  
Now Leonardo is offering shelter to 3 of the new comers from the Devil May Cry corporation. 2 are looking for their brother who they didn’t know existed until a few years ago. But Leo also his own problems currently. Like why his hair was day by day slowly turning silvery-white and what other abilities do the “All seeing eyes of the Gods” have. 
> 
> And how he can use that to help his friends...

Leo couldn’t sleep. He wasn’t used to this new apartment of his. He looked at the clock next to his bed. 2:30 AM glowed in green in the dark. He couldn’t help but groan. Leo had decided that it was best time for a walk around the city to clear his mind. He thought that he could use a drink, and then remembered a pub he had seen before in the city. He decided to dress for the part and went with his Libra Uniform Tux that he never wore. He always thought that he didn’t deserve to dress nice. But right now, he badly needed a drink. So he grabbed his Fedora and left the apartment.  
________________________________________

It didn’t take Leo long to find the Bar. He’d been here before when he was mugged and he tried to take his wallet back. Chain said she found the guys drunk a couple blocks away and grabbed my wallet from them. He didn’t wanna know how though, that’s for sure. 

Leo had then stepped into the Bar...

________________________________________

Chain was talking to the members of her werewolf squad in the only bar in the city that could handle them. They were all drinking on a side booth on the second floor that overlooks the bar itself. She hadn’t believed her eyes when Leo, in a Tux, walked into the bar and sat on a stool. 

“Chain?”

Chain: Yes? 

“You alright? You kinda went to space for a second.”

Chain: Yeah, just saw someone familiar for a second. 

“Yeah? Who?”

Chain: I’ll be right back after a second...

________________________________________

The Beyondian Bartender had told Leo his options. Every time he named a normal alcohol, Leo shrugged it off and asked for something stronger.

Bartender: Well, we do have one drink. But we only use it as a challenge between customers. Like a contest.

Leo: How strong is it?

Bartender: I doubt you’ll get past 10 shots. Let alone the highest ranking of 80. Last human I saw to take the challenge could only take 45, and he didn’t pay. You better have cash for this sir. You can pay now or after the contest. It’s $550.

Leo couldn’t believe his ears. He had the money, sure, and then some more that made that money look like pocket change. Not by choice though. But, he decided he should live a little. That, and his mind was running at 3 in the morning now.

Leo: Alright, I’ll pay now.

The bartender seemed surprised as Leo took out a black card. But he decided not to question it and charged it before handing it back to the human. The bartender then put the first shot of a bluish drink emitting a kind of fog in front of Leo. Leo looked questioningly at it. 

Leo: Ok, bottoms up...

________________________________________

Chain was ready to laugh. Leo was about to take a shot of one of the strongest drinks and she doubted he would last. Then Leo drank the liquid. But strangely, nothing happened. Soon, one drink turned to two, two to five, five to ten, ten to twenty. Then she realized she had to make it more fun. So...

________________________________________

Imagine Leo’s surprise when Chain went and asked the Bartender for the challenge too. Leo thought that it was strange that she would join in on the challenge for this alcohol. He also found it strange that he felt perfectly normal. And he was on his 20th shot. But he decided to keep going.  
________________________________________

An hour had passed and Leo was on 86 shots. Chain felt the effects at her 70th shot. And Leo had just started feeling it. He blacked out on his 97th shot...  
________________________________________

And Leo woke up in his bed in his apartment. Bare naked, and hungover. Yet he couldn’t help but smile cause that was the most fun he had in the city, even if it was just drinking. That’s when Leo noticed a female outline under his blanket. First Leo went beet red. Graduating into adulthood is fine, but only when he can remember it. 

Then Leo thought: Oh man, what’s been going on with me...

He then noticed that the female outline moved a bit. When he saw who it was, his face heated up even more. A bare-naked Chain was right there, with Drowsy eyes. She then had a giant grin before speaking...

Chain: Boy Leo, can you drink. You drank me under the table. Or...

As she inches close to his ear, feeling her breath on his neck...

Chain: Under the sheet?

Leo couldn’t take it anymore and covered his nervous red face.

Leo: Chain, please get dressed before my heart pops.

________________________________________

30 minutes later, Leo was making coffee in the kitchen when he heard footsteps. It was Dante’s nephew, Nero. And he had bagged eyes...

Nero: Next time, can you guys keep it down?

Leo’s face turned red again. He also noticed that his hair was turning whiter day by day. Dante said it was probably caused by the Demonic Energy he felt when Nero saved him from one of Femt’s monsters last week. During the past week, Leo had bought an apartment with a lot of rooms so Dante, Vergil, and Nero could stay while they looked for Dante and Vergil’s brother. Dante goes out on his bike, Vergil visits the police station a lot with Steven, and Nero stays in the apartment, goes out with Leo, or trains Nero to use a new type of power he learned from his All-Seeing-Eyes. 

Nero has told Leo about mages that used artifacts with magical energy to power or use spells. In the past week, Leo has learned to manipulate the energy from his eyes and spread it around his body in an instant. He learned a propulsion technique from Nero, and the ability to create energy swords from Vergil, although the swords he created couldn’t keep their form for long. He also learned he can strengthen himself a bit to take a few more hits. But the best part is that each of these techniques could last for as long as Leo wanted. The eyes were a creation of the gods. Whatever powered them, was infinite. He never felt tired from using it too. He doesn’t have much control though when using them, but at least this way, he could retreat from a dangerous situation. That, and save gas by propelling himself in the air to Libra Headquarters. He’d race Chain a lot until they reached the balcony on Klaus’ office. 

Speaking of Chain, just as Leo was thinking, she came out of his room loosely dressed and grinning. 

‘Oh boy’, Leo thought. ‘This is gonna be a long day’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient with chapter 2! Chapter 3 comes out later on the 8/21/19 or 8/22/19. I appreciate your patience.


	3. Chapter 3: The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo has had a rollercoaster of a week. From waking up with a hangover in bed next to a bare-naked chain, to finding out he can use magic by using his eyes as a power source. But now it’s time for the front lines. 
> 
> While looking for a clue on Dante’s brother, Leo and Vergil had been ambushed by an Elder class with 3 minor enemies. Vergil left his sword at the apartment. His only weapon is two black boots and gauntlets. 
> 
> As for Leo, he can barely take on a regular blood breed with barely any training. Will the members of Libra make it in time to rescue the young witness? Will secrets best left forgotten be un-earthed?

Vergil: Leo...

Leo: Oh, sorry Vergil, sir. Were you saying something?

Currently, the two of them were jumping from building to building, both training and traveling to a hot spot of the third brother’s aura that Leo saw from the top of the Headquarters.

Vergil: I was asking are you alright. When I came back to the apartment, you were extremely red and looked like you were about to cr-

Leo: OK! I understand your worry but I’m fine. A little emotionally traumatized, but fine.

A slightly long pause passed between them.

Vergil: I don’t think I’m one to say this in this city, but your acting strange.

Leo: It’s just, I lost my virginity.

Vergil looked dumbfounded.

Vergil: That’s all?

Leo: It’s not that easy to get over! I don’t even remember what happened.

Vergil: Neither do I, and that’s how Nero was born.

Now Leo look dumbfounded.

Leo: Wha-, wait. 

Leo opened his eyes quick. 

Leo: We’re here.

As they both jumped off the building, they both propelled themselves to absorb the shock in the landing without hurting themselves. 

Leo: Weird. I’ve been here before.

The location of the two was a Diner at a busy street. Leo frequently visits here due to the owner’s daughter, Vivian, working here. 

Leo: I come here to eat every now and then.

Vergil: Strange. And your sure this area is where he visits frequently? 

Leo: Yeah I’m sure. Maybe it’s because this is one of the few places to get a decent meal?

Vergil: Most likely, since he probably awakened only a small fragment of power, the most he’ll be is just slightly stronger than a normal human. 

In that moment, Leo’s phone rang. The number was Klaus’ office phone.

Leo: Hello?

Klaus: Leo, where are you right now?

Leo: I’m at the Diner I usually go to with Zapp and Zed.

Klaus: Leo, you need to get out of there or get to cover or hide!

Leo: Why, was their brother spotted nearby?

Vergil: What?

Klaus: Leo, is that Vergil? Please tell me he has his weapons.

Vergil: Just my gauntlets. Why?

Klaus: An Elder class and three minor ones were spotted nearby by, a block and a half away from the Diner.

Leo: What? Wai-

Just then, Leo saw the bright aura of crimson.

Leo: Um, Klaus. What does the Elder class look like?

Klaus: It’s dressed as a Black and Red clown. Skinny, don’t know about the gender, and is wearing a golden mask. The three other minions are wearing a similar style costume with a white costume and silver masks.

Leo: Oh well, good news is we found them.

Leo had started to get nervous.

Vergil: Steady yourself Leo!

Vergil had summoned his gauntlets and was ready in a fighting position. 

Klaus: Leo, Vergil! Do not engage, do not-

Just then, the Elder Class swung a single hand out, and two buildings were cut but some invisible force. 

Leo: Shit!

Leo drops his phone in the ensuing chaos as it’s crushed.

________________________________________

Klaus: Leo? Leo!

Stephen: Shit.

Zapp: Klaus, what’s going on?

Klaus: Leo and Vergil are currently in the fight of their lives.

Zed: But isn’t Dante’s brother with him? Even without his sword, I sensed incredible power in him.

Klaus: That maybe so, if they were fighting a regular Elder Class. They’re currently fighting one that works under one of the Thirteen Kings. The King of Knowledge.

Zapp: So they’re fighting against a nerd? What are we worrying about then?

Klaus: The King of Knowledge is an unknown. However, his minion is well known. We called him Jester. He has the ability to copy blood techniques.

Stephen: Shit! Of all the monsters, why him?! I thought he was last spotted in Siberia!

Klaus: We both don’t know the full extent of his abilities. Right now, we need to get to Leo and Vergil, quick. Contact Chain, KK, and Dante to get to the scene. Tell them to meet at the Diner.

Stephen: Dante’s cell went dead a full hour ago in the subway tunnels. Apparantly, demons inhabit Hellsalem’s Lot too. Chain was last seen by her werewolf squad yesterday in a drinking contest. So no clue when they’re going to pick up. And KK has family matters...

Klaus: Hm, so scouting and long range attacks are out. And we certainly don’t want Dante to get involved.

Zapp: Why? His nephew knocked the daylights out of me, and this guy is supposed to be much stronger!

Klaus: We don’t know the full copy ability Jester has. Imagine if he fought Dante and somehow made dark copies of his weapons and skills. No, it’s probably good that Vergil is there. He’s trained his techniques to best even a mirror version of himself. Gilbert, get the car!

Gilbert: Right away, Master Klaus.

________________________________________

Leo was getting nervous now against these things. They’re way out of his league, and they’re only the minions. He can see their names, but he can’t tell Klaus ever since he lost his phone. All he can do right now is create energy swords as fast as he can to keep them at a distance. If they come too close, Leo would create a sword in his hand to keep them away. He’s only had a week of training after all. And he was still hungover from what happened last night.

Crap, Leo thought. These guys are out of control. And then there’s the boss that Vergil’s fighting!

Vergil was currently in hand to hand combat against the clown. He found out that this creature can mimic his opponent. It could even create an imitation of a Devil arm.

As Vergil launched himself into a kick at the Jester, the Elder Blood Breed moved with impressive speed and flanked Vergil. Just when he was about to attack, Vergil countered with a rain of summoned swords from the sky at incredible speed. The two were at a stale mate.

And now Leo was kicked on the side of his torso by one of the three minion blood breeds. 

Damn, Leo thought. Luckily I used an enhancement spell or otherwise, half my body would be shattered. There’s one last thing I can try. 

Leo focused even more energy from his eyes than he’s used to. Creating swords weren’t difficult, but they weren’t easy either. But right now he was about to create something from inspiration. Two bluish wings appeared out of Leo’s back, but they weren’t attached to him. As he concentrated more, the edge of the wings formed makeshift claws. A pale imitation to Nero’s. 

These should help me take down atleast one of them, Leo thought. I won’t have full control, but atleast it offers more damage than the summoned swords.

Leo jumped out and managed to knock down one of the blood breeds. Then Vergil noticed what Leo was doing and grinned.

Vergil: Curious.

As one of the other 3 minions kicked Leo down from behind, Leo managed to grab one if it’s legs, and toss it onto one of the evacuated buildings.

Ok, that won’t keep them down for long. Leo thought. And I don’t know how long this imitation will last.

Just then, Leo heard the roaring of an engine he was too familiar with. When he looked at where the direction was coming from, he couldn’t help but smile and sigh. He could see Klaus in the passenger seat, Gilbert Driving, and Zapp, Zed, and Stephen in the back seats. Reinforcements. 

Just when he lowered his guard, one of the 3 Blood Breeds formed it’s hand into a blade, and plunged it into Leo’s back, through and through.

Klaus, Zapp, Zed, Stephen, Gilbert, Vergil: LEO!

End of chapter three...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot Damn! Leo’s in trouble! Or is he? Find out soon. I might add another update later too, so stay tuned!


	4. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo’s been mortally wounded. He’s lost a lot of blood and is bleeding out. In a pit of rage, Klaus, Stephen, and Zapp all jumped at the minion 3 into battle. Zed and Gilbert are currently trying to apply emergency medical attention.  
Meanwhile, Vergil is still having trouble with Jester. This Blood Breed doesn’t seem to get tired. While Vergil is landing solid hits, he will find himself lacking in stamina at one turn or another.  
The members of Libra and Devil May Cry are both fighting for their lives...

A dark void...

At least, that’s all Leo could see. But only one thought passed his head...

Leo: Crap...

________________________________________

Klaus: Form 32 - Stechende Blitzattacke!

Zapp: Blade Form Two, Sky-Slicing Strands-Seventh Hell!

Steven: Esupada deru Sero Abusorūto!

The Libra members were currently motivated to tearing these clowns new ones. Klaus has impaled them with his Brain Grid. Zapp had burned one of them. Steven has torn the last one to shreds. But none of them could fully kill them. They may be minion class blood breeds, but they were strong enough to withstand those attacks. Meaning they were modified. 

Steven: Damn these assholes!

Zapp: You pieces of crap are gonna pay!

One by one they constantly attacked the blood breeds. They didn’t leave any room for them to attack them either. Meanwhile, the pale body of Leo laid in a puddle of blood with a blade shaped hole through him.

Zed: Gilbert, there has to be something we can do!

Gilbert: I’m trying Master Zed! But young Master Leo is still a human. He’s lost a lot of blood from that hit but it could have been much worse. If he hadn’t used a protective spell, we’d be trying to piece two half’s of young Leo together.

Zed: Damnit. Those bastards are gonna pay. Why are they even here?!

Gilbert: Master Klaus had gotten information from Master Lucky. Apparently, the King of Knowledge lent one of his Elder Class minions to Femt. 

Zed: Bastard. And we still haven’t found their base of operations. What are the chances of Leo pulling through.

Gilbert’s eyes turned to worry...

Gilbert: I’m afraid, very Very low...

________________________________________  
Meanwhile, in the void...

Leo: Hello! ANYBODY?! IS ANYONE HERE?!

Leo’s words echoed through the dark void.

Leo: Hm...

Just then, Leo heard a thud. As if a blade scraped against a stone floor. When he turned around, he saw a figure in blade with an incredibly large sword. The figure was breathing heavily and appeared to be wearing armor.

Leo: Um, hi?

The figure did not respond. And Leo’s eyes weren’t letting him see the figure clearer. Something wasn’t right about this. Just then, the figure started to approach Leo, while Leo stepped back nervously. 

Leo: Um...

The figure continued to approach.

Leo: Stop? Hello?

The figure continued on. Soon Leo had reached a black wall. When the figure got close, he saw him fully. He wasn’t wearing armor, it was as if the armor was a part of him. He had something similar to a red gem on his temple, eyes were voids, face pale, and had an amulet on him. The figure then put his hand on Leo’s shoulder. Only then did he speak...

???: Awaken, my son...

The last thing Leo saw was the figure impaling him through the chest...

________________________________________

Leo’s body had become pale. It’s hair turned completely white. And some ungodly force had possessed it. Zed and Gilbert had backed away when they noticed Leo get up. Just then, Leo had opened his eyes, revealing the All-Seeing-Eyes had turned red, with the spell circles outlined in black. It gave chills to Zed. And it made Gilbert nervous. 

Currently, Zapp, Steven, and Klaus were fighting the 3 blood breeds still. The figure assumed to be Leo then raised his right hand. A reddish hue glowed in the All-Seeing-Eyes before a red light flowed under Leo’s hand. It had dragged the attention of everyone. Between the Libra members, the Blood Breeds, and Vergil, they all stared directly at what should have been a corpse. 

The blood breed that had impaled Leo the first time felt angered. So it went past Klaus and impaled Leo again...

To no avail. Leo then said one thing...

Leo: Come to me, Sparda...

The red light on Leo’s hand soon took a shape similar to Leo’s summoned sword. It soon gained great detail, until it formed a long, curved large sword. This blade was no summoned sword made of energy, nor it was an illusion. This ‘thing’ was real. Leo had then grabbed the arm that impaled him, holding the blood breed still. The monster had then started screaming. As if it knew what was going to happen to it. Then it was silenced as Leo sliced the blood breed apart, unable to regenerate any longer.

Klaus: Leo?

Zapp: Pube head?

The sword caught Vergil’s attention too.

Vergil: It can’t be...

Leo had then propelled himself at the other two blood breeds. The first, he sliced off it’s head at an incredible speed. The other, he sliced verticaly in half.

As everyone’s attention was on Leo, Jester had attempted a sneak attack on a distracted Vergil. However, the thing possessing Leo had already anticipated it and had propelled himself to Jester for an attack of his own. In that moment, Jester had attempted to copy Leo’s ability. However, all he could use was a small blade of energy that easily shattered under the massive blade Leo brought down on this blood breed. 

Everyone was shocked into silence. 4 blood breeds that gave them all trouble were torn to shreds easily. But what shocked Vergil the most was the fact that a Devil Soul came out of Jester’s body. Almost automatic, Leo reached and grabbed the glowing orb of light. It then melted into Leo’s hand, and the glow spread around his body for just a second before disappearing. Vergil was very aware on what just happened. Leo had gained a new ability. And the third son of Sparda was awakened. 

Then, Leo’s body convulsed. His eyes turned back to their lightish blue color with white outline. And then, Leo had started to cough blood. The young man looked as if he was in great pain. And then, he passed out there...  
________________________________________

No one could believe it because most of them didn’t have time to believe it. The minute they saw Leo collapse, they rushed to him. No matter what happened, Leo was still their friend and co-worker. His safety came first.

Klaus: We need to get him to the Phantom ward.

Gilbert: I’ll bring the car around!

Zapp: So is anyone gonna ask, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!

Steven: Although I hate to admit it, Zapp’s right...

Zapp: WHAT DID YOU SA-

Steven: Leo managed to take down 4 blood breeds. Wether or not he did it willingly or consciously is a different matter. And what was that sword that he used too? Even Jester couldn’t use it.

Vergil then stepped forward.

Vergil: It was an exact replica of the Devil Sword Sparda.

Zed: Really? I’ve heard the rumors, but still, I can’t believe it exists.

Vergil: It doesn’t. Atleast, not anymore. The original sword was absorbed by my brother Dante to create his own Devil Sword. 

Klaus: So how did Leo use something that doesn’t exist?

Vergil: He didn’t. Me and Nero had taught him a way to use his eyes as a power source to use magic. Nero taught enhancement spells, I taught manifesting weapons. The better the detail on the weapon or object, the stronger it is. Leo could only make simple swords of energy, like the ones he fought the blood breeds before hand with. Which is why when Jester tried to copy Leo, the sword he made was incredible weak. He lacked imagination.

Vergil pauses for a second.

Vergil: I still don’t know how Leo knew what the sword was. And he can’t be me and Dante’s brother. He seems too young. Then again, stranger things have happened.

Gilbert had brought the car around. 

Klaus: We can worry about this later.

He carried the unconscious Leo on his back.

Klaus: Right now, Leo needs medical attention. And quick.

Steven: Right. 

Zapp: Damn, what’s been going on with the kid lately.

Gilbert: Zapp, you do know Master Leo is 21, right?

Zapp: Huh?! Why does he look so young?!

Vergil: Me and Dante are over 45 years old. We age at a slower rate every year though. At some point, we’ll even stop aging. Then again, that’s just out demon blood.

Steven: Ok, we can go into more detail some other time. We need to get Leo to Luciana Estevez, and quick. Klaus, load him in the back seat with Zapp and Zed and me. Vergil, how are you going to get around?

Vergil: Luckily, my brother Dante lent me his Devil Arm, Cavaliere.

Zapp: And that helps how?

Vergil materialized the weapon. It was a silver metallic motorcycle with purple lights and an ominous energy.

Zapp: You know what, Imma stop questioning shit for a bit. 

Klaus: We’ll meet you at the hospital?

Vergil: First I’ll inform my son Nero. We might be staying in Hellsalem’s Lot for longer than we originall thought.

Steven: Alright then, see you in a bit I guess.

________________________________________

End of Chapter 4...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said action, and I delivered! Behold, an awakening of power unknown even to one of the Son’s of Sparda! What is the mystery behind the red eyes Leo manifested? And what about the sword? I tell you, shit’s getting started!


	5. The Truth Hurts...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Leo had collapsed in the battle against Jester, the members of Libra had quickly brought Leo to the Phantom Ward hospital. So far it’s been 5 hours since the battle. Klaus and Steven are currently waiting for Leo to wake up. What was the source of the power Leo demonstrated. And what is the truth behind Leo’s origins?

Phantom Ward hospital...  
4 hours after the blood breed battle...

Steven: Your kidding me, right?

Luciana: I’m not. Leo isn’t related by blood to Michella Watch or any of his parents. His records say he was adopted 21 years ago. His origins are Redgrave City Orphanage.

Doctor Estevez flipped the documents in her hands.

Luciana: Apparantly, the city was in a relief program due to a massive fire that destroyed most known neighborhoods and buildings. Most of the cities funding went to rebuilding so much wasn’t left and the orphanage closed down. After that, Leo was sent an orphanage in Boston. He was adopted when he was 2, and I’m guessing he wasn’t told by his parents yet.

Steven: Shit. How do we explain this to the kid, Klaus?

Klaus had been sitting on a chair in the lobby, pondering. Leo’s been going through changes since 2 weeks ago, when a strange Beyondian tried to steal his eyes and nearly killed him and his sister. 

Klaus: We tell the truth. Leo will find about this at some point or another. We need to feed it to him nice and slow. Otherwise, he’ll be emotionally compromised.

Steven: Still, when you think about it, he completely tore through 4 blood breeds. Even if they were weakened by our attacks, that’s still impressive. Only thing now is wether he can control his power.

Just then, Vergil and Dante has walked into the hospital.

Dante: So Klaus, is it true?

Klaus did not know wether he should answer Dante or not. He trusted Dante, but this situation was different.

Dante: Look Klaus, I’m not going to do anything to him. We won’t do anything to him. We came to the city to find a brother, ok?

Klaus sighed. He decided it would probably be best.

Klaus: It’s true. And you promise you won’t do anything?

Vergil had decided to chip in...

Vergil: I’m still planning on training him with Nero, brother or not.

Dante: Vergil!

Klaus held his hand up to calm Dante.

Klaus: It’s alright Dante. Personally, I think that’s a good idea. If it wasn’t for Vergil’s training, Leo would have completely lost his life. 

Just then, Zed came out into the hallway and joined the group.

Zed: He’s starting to come around now.

Steven: Alright, who’s gonna break it to him?

________________________________________

The last thing Leo remembered was getting stabbed from behind by the blood breed and collapsing. But waking in a hospital bed was nothing new for him. He was already used to it. Zapp was snoozing in the corner, and he could have sworn Zed was in the room.

Just then, the door to Leo’s room opened. And both the members of Libra and Devil May Cry walked in.

Steven: Hey Leo, how you feeling.

Leo: Oh you know, I’m feeling ok. Except no one has explained to me HOW IM ALIVE?!

Everyone had nervous expressions as they looked at eachother. Dante was the first to step forward. 

Dante: What’s the last thing you remember kid?

Leo: Getting stabbed by a giant arm thing.

Dante has grabbed the mirror next to Leo’s bed and handed it to him. Leo’s reflection showed his whole hair had turned white.

Leo: I don’t understand.

Dante: We found him Leo. Or more easily, we found you. Your our brother.

Leo couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

Leo: I don’t understand, what do you mean.

Steven: Your gonna have to read these.

Steven has handed Leo the papers showing his origins.

________________________________________

Libra HQ, 3 Hours Later...

Klaus: Thank you Doctor Estevez. Let me know if anything changes. 

Steven: What did she say?

Klaus: She wants Leo to rest atleast 2 more days. The tests so far have shown that his body is becoming stronger, so he needs to rest and let it adjust.

Steven: The kid took it better than I thought he would. Other than the confusion for a sec. But he seemed kinda happy that he has 2 brothers. And he still considers Michella his family.

Klaus: That’s Leo. Could you believe he’s the same young man that would cry in danger?

Steven: He’s certainly grown up, that’s for sure. But there is one thing that’s bugging me a bit.

Klaus: Hm?

Steven: He can’t control his power fully. And I’m guessing he won’t be summoning that curved giant sword again. So shouldn’t we find him a weapon to use?

Klaus: That depends on Leo, but your certainly right. 

Just then, Chain and KK stepped out of the elevator. It appeared as if they were in a conversation.

KK: Really? Leo?

Chain: So far, best night I’ve had in awhile. 

KK: Well, congrats I guess. But I still doubt you a bit. This is Leo we’re talking about.

Chain: Don’t forget, me and him both had a shot of Blue Ghost. He actually passed my number.

KK: That can’t be right.

Chain: Just go to the Bar I take you on girl’s night out. There’s pictures right by the entrance. Never felt so good to be in second. 

KK: Ok? Hey Klaus.

KK has given Steven a bit of an annoyed face.

KK: Steven...

Steven: Come on KK, it’s been a long day.

Chain: Hey Klaus, you look a bit tired. What happened?

Klaus had then begun to fill them in on the events the past 24 Hours....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, Leo’s taking all this too well. Or is he? Just gonna have to wait to find out...


	6. Epilogue: Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo has now had his power fully awakened. Whatever happens after now is up to him. Those are the thoughts he has while he looks up at the hospital ceiling. Until a guest comes...

10 Minutes after the members of Libra and Devil May Cry leave...

So, Leonardo Watch, Devil Hunter. Doesn’t really have a good ring to it. But it is kinda cool knowing he has two cool brothers, and weird finding out he has a nephew. Leo had just been told all this, but despite his relaxed reaction, he was still pretty shaken. He decided to take a rest of sorts. So he close his tired eyes...  
________________________________________

... and woke up in a black void.

Leo: Hang on, haven’t I been here befo-

Leo had began to worry before he was frightened. He started to remember what happened last time he was on this place. And as if he couldn’t get a break, the same figure from last time came again, dragging his horrific sword behind him. 

Leo: Damn it, who are you!

As the figure got closer, he saw that his armor was cracked open in his face. Leo saw the All-Seeing-Eyes looking back at him. Red, black outlines magic circles. It’s just how Klaus described it. What was he...

Leo tried to run again, but this time the figure launched himself at him and impaled Leo through the chest. Leo hadn’t woken up. He was still in the god-forsaken nightmare, bleeding with a massive sword stuck through him. As the figure gripped the handle and slowly pulled the blade out, bloodied by Leo once more.

Leo: Who...are....you....

It was then that Leo started to black out....  
________________________________________

???:Leo...

???:Leo!

???: LEO!

Leo had woken up, back in his hospital bed. Sweating. A worried Chain Sumeragi looked over him, eyes full of tears, and a face of worry.

Leo: Chain? What are y-

Leo was interrupted as Chained jumped onto him and embraced him, calling his name out of worry...

Chain: Oh Leo...

Leo was about tell Chain he was fine, but he wasn’t. He embraced her back, crying into her shoulder. Leo kept saying one question while Chain comforted him...

Leo: Why me...

For what felt like the whole night, Leo would ask this question. And every time, Chain would just hold him closer and hold him tighter. The both fell asleep on that hospital bed, encased in the warm embrace of eachother.

________________________________________

Femt: So that brat once again gets in my way. Probably should have stayed dead when the minions I sent after that troublesome Vergil guy attacked him.

Femt was eating a single apple, before crushing it in his hand. 

Femt: That brat’s starting to become a major pain the ass! If he keeps getting in the way of my fun, I’ll deal with him myself! Hehehehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

That horrible laugh echoed across the empty room he was in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, for one, this isn’t the end. If any of you saw that I marked this story “Chapter 1: Power...”, it’s because it’s a chapter in a large scale series I’m planning by tying Leo into an adventure of gains and loss. 
> 
> Your choice if you want to keep following up with the story. Give me till 8/23/19 or 8/24/19 to update again. Or reread the chapters one by one. Remember though, all this is non-canon and can also be used as source material by any of you. 
> 
> Just be sure to give me credit though and thanks for being with us to Chapter Six. Keep an eye out for Chapter 2: New Beginnings... under my profile name!


End file.
